Taking Chances
by BlackFox12
Summary: Spoilers. Duncan isn't too happy with Connor for punching him out and going after Slan alone. Contains spanking. Don't like? Don't read


**Taking Chances**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from the tv series Highlander and I'm not making any money from this fic

**Summary:** Spoilers. Duncan isn't too happy with Connor for punching him out and going after Slan alone

**Warning(s):** Spoilers for the first episode of the Highlander tv series; spanking; mentions of violence

**Author's Note:** Most of the Highlander stories I'm writing are standalone ones. If there are any exceptions, I'll mention them at the start of the stories.

This didn't quite turn out how I wanted, but... well, you'll see.

* * *

><p>Duncan glanced up at Richie as the boy peered through the reeds at him and Connor. His first thought was to tell the boy to go away – but Richie looked nervous enough to be about to leave anyway; and Duncan was pretty sure that the boy wouldn't say anything. After all, despite mentioning it to the police, the only problem there seemed to be currently with Richie was his insatiable curiosity.<p>

In any case, Duncan had more important things to worry about right now.

As Duncan lowered his gaze to Connor, he saw Richie leave out of the corner of his eye. He was more worried about the knife sticking out of his friend's chest and grasped the handle. He then paused, looking into Connor's eyes.

"Do it!" the other Immortal said.

Duncan yanked the knife out and Connor gasped loudly.

"Should have known... you're always late," Connor muttered.

In spite of the situation, Duncan couldn't help the slightest of smiles that touched his lips. He offered Connor his hand and when the other Immortal took it, he pulled him to his feet. "When you knock a man out cold, what do you expect?"

Connor looked at him with a frown. "Why are you angry?"

"You punched me and knocked me out so that you could take on my challenger! Why do you expect me _not_ to be angry?" Duncan paused, reconsidering that. "Actually, no, I'm not angry. I'm furious. Slan was _my_ challenger. If he'd wanted to kill you, he would have done."

"Relax, Duncan." Connor patted him on the shoulder. "You still killed him. I just softened him up a little for you first."

"And what if he'd killed you?" Duncan demanded.

Connor shrugged. "Then I suppose I'd be dead." He straightened his clothes, looking down at his heavy, sodden coat still on the ground. "Now I'm going to have to get that cleaned." He bent over to pick up the coat.

Irritated that Connor wasn't taking him seriously enough, Duncan eyed the tempting target in front of him. He then lifted his hand and landed it in a heavy swat across Connor's backside.

Connor stumbled, but caught his balance and straightened, whirling to face Duncan. He grabbed his sword, but it appeared to be an entirely unconscious movement, because the next moment, he put it away again, before making eye contact with Duncan. "Are you really that upset about this?"

Duncan eyed the coat, still on the ground, then looked at Connor. "Aren't you going to pick up your coat?"

"Are you going to whack me again?" Connor countered.

"Probably."

"Is this what you enjoy doing now, Duncan? Smacking perfectly innocent people?"

"No." A smile quirked at Duncan's lips. "But smacking people who punch me out and then go and put themselves in danger? Definitely."

"I wasn't in danger."

Duncan looked pointedly at the water and then at the knife on the ground, then back at Connor. "Yes. I can see you weren't in any danger."

"It's not like I can drown."

"And if I hadn't come along when I did, nothing would have stopped Slan from coming down here to finish you off. You wouldn't have been able to get out yourself," Duncan pointed out. "So how would you have defended yourself against him?"

Connor was silent for a few moments before speaking. "You have a point," the other Immortal conceded. "I don't particularly want to wait and see when you decide to continue with this. And if you're serious about doing this..."

"I am."

"I'm not falling into the mud every time you whack me." Connor looked around and then walked over to one of the pillars for the bridge. He braced his hands on the stone and then leaned forward slightly. "Is this good enough for you?"

"No."

Connor slanted a disbelieving look over his shoulder at Duncan. "No? What more do you want?"

"A spanking's more effective with your trousers down."

Connor rolled his eyes, but his hands went to the fastenings of his trousers. Undoing them, he then pushed them down to just below his thighs. "I suppose you want my boxers down, too?" Without waiting for a reply, he pushed those down too and then turned back to the pillar, placing his hands on the surface once more.

Duncan stepped over to his kinsman and braced one hand on Connor's back to hold his shirt up and out of the way. It was fairly dark where they were under the bridge, but Connor's buttocks were pale and provided a good target. He raised his other hand to shoulder height to get more of a swing and then smacked it down onto Connor's backside, his hand large enough to cover a good portion of both cheeks.

The only reaction Connor showed was a slight tensing of the muscles under Duncan's hand. After a few more smacks in the same place, Duncan realised he wasn't getting through to Connor like this. He leaned in close to Connor's ear. "Don't move," he hissed, before stepping away from the other Immortal and scooping up his sword.

The flat of a blade made for a good makeshift switch. Duncan had seen it used on men and boys in his past when they made a mistake during sword training, though he'd never felt the flat of a blade on his own backside. Still, it had clearly been effective enough as a deterrent to avoid repeating a mistake.

Connor hadn't moved when Duncan returned to his side. Bracing his hand on Connor's back once more, Duncan rested the flat of his blade against Connor's bare backside. He felt the Immortal flinch under his palm, but Connor voiced no protest, although he had to know Duncan intended to use far more than just his hand.

Duncan brought the blade back and it whistled softly through the air before slapping hard against Connor's buttocks. A thin red mark appeared immediately and Connor sucked in a sharp breath. Pleased with the result, Duncan lashed the blade down a second time, now eliciting a groan from Connor. The third and fourth strikes were slightly harder and Duncan thought he heard a soft whimper from the other Immortal.

By the time six strokes had been given, Connor was shaking a little under Duncan's restraining hand. Six strokes was the normal punishment given by schools and Duncan could see each red line glowing across Connor's buttocks. Duncan dropped his sword temporarily and, driven by curiosity, touched one of the marks, feeling the heat that must have been unbearable for his kinsman.

"Are you finished?" Connor's voice was a little rough.

"Why? Does it hurt?"

Connor gave one of his hoarse chuckles. "What do you think?"

"Why did you let me do it?" Duncan let his hand drop from Connor's back.

Connor readjusted his clothing and then turned round to face Duncan. "When the student sees the need to thrash the teacher, there is no more for him to learn from that teacher."

"That... doesn't sound right," Duncan said with a frown.

Connor shrugged. "It's the best explanation I can give you."

"Will you tell Tessa goodbye for me?"

"You're going to leave?"

"For a while," Duncan admitted. "I need to go somewhere completely safe."

"I understand," Connor replied with a nod. "I will see you around, Duncan."

Duncan nodded and turned, walking away and back to one of the only places he felt truly safe in. It was just a pity he would be there alone.


End file.
